Gabrielle Miller
by Eric10375
Summary: Gabrielle Miller is a normal 11 year old girl, until she receives a mysterious letter one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Mysterious Letter

I sat up in my bed. It was early in the morning. I looked outside and it was still very dark out. I slammed my head back on my pillow. Why did I wake up so early on the first day of summer break? I turned over and closed my eyes. I woke up again and looked outside. The sun was shining bright. I opened my window and let the gentle breeze blow through into my room. I ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Gabby" said Mom. "Good morning" I replied, "What's for breakfast?" "Well, I have made some bacon and I was getting ready to make some scrambled eggs" she said as she washed the pan she had made bacon in. I watched as she cracked the eggs into a bowl and beat in some milk. She put them into pan and cooked them. She put bacon and eggs on my plate. I ate them hardily.

I think I should tell you about myself. My name is Gabrielle Miller, aka Gabby; I turn eleven years old tomorrow. I am getting ready to go high school. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I am of medium height for my age. I am on summer vacation.

I ran back upstairs to my room. I closed my door and got on my computer. I pulled up Facebook and updated my status: "I am so glad that it is finally summer vacation." I looked through and like a couple of people's statuses.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Gabby, do you want to come with me to the marketplace?" Mom asked. "Sure" I replied. I got ready and we went to the market. We wandered down the street. We were taking a road that I had never taken before. We passed a place called The Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Mom, what is this road?" I asked. "It is a shortcut to the Marketplace" she said as we hurried past this creepy place. We got what we needed after a couple of hours. Mom has to talk to everybody. We got back home and I went back upstairs. I went on Facebook for a couple of hours. I yawned. I was very tired. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up very excited. Today is my eleventh birthday. I ran downstairs and Mom was making me a special birthday breakfast. She was making me some crepes. (She learned to make crepes while studying in France.) I heard the mail come through the mail slot. "I'll get it" I yelled as I ran over to the mail slot. As I picked up the mail another piece came through the slot. I picked it up and flipped through. The last piece was addressed to me. I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Miller,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted<br>at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
>find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
>later than July 31.<p>

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
>Headmistress<p>

I was walking into the kitchen when another piece of parchment fell on the floor:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"MOM" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen, "SOMEONE IS SENDING ME PRANK MAIL." "What do you mean?" she asked as she took the parchment from my hand. "This sounds very odd" she said and then pulled out another small piece of parchment, "To get to Diagon Alley to purchase you school supplies; you need to go to the back of The Leaky Cauldron and tap the bricks 3 times."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Diagon Alley

We went to the Leaky Cauldron later that day. We walked in and it was very dirty looking. Nobody was here. I looked around and saw a sight that was amazing. I saw a broom sweeping all by itself. I was mesmerized by the chairs being moved by magic.

"Hello" said the woman who was behind the counter, "By the way you are mesmerized by the magic I must assume that you are muggles?" "Muggles?" Mom asked. "Oh I'm sorry" she said quickly, "Muggles are what we call non-magical humans. My name is Hannah Longbottom. I am the owner of this establishment. I am glad that you are going to Hogwarts. My husband is a professor at Hogwarts. He teaches Herbology.

"Thank you" Mom said as we walked toward the back, "Is this the way to Diagon Alley?" "Why yes it is. Just tap the bricks three times" Hannah said as she turned back to her work.

We walked out the door and saw a large brick wall. "Let me do it Mom" I said as I approached the wall. I tapped the bricks three times and the wall made a strange noise. Then all of a sudden the bricks started to move and it opened up into a wonderful place full of shops. "Wait, misses. Please stop" yelled Hannah, "I forgot to tell you an important detail. At the end of the alley is a place called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. You will need to open her an account so she can get money for her supplies. They take muggle money exchanges for occasions like this."

"Thank you again Mrs. Longbottom" Mom said, "You have been such a big help." "No problem" Hannah replied, "I just ask two things of you." "Oh and what is that?" Mom asked puzzled. "One, call me Hannah. And two, please come visit me" Hannah said as she walked away. As she crossed back over the wall closed up.

We walked down to Gringotts and opened an account. With my coin pack full of money, we went around to the amazing shops and bought my school supplies. The last place we went was Ollivander's Wand Shop. We walked in and a very old sickly looking man appeared out from behind a wall of thin boxes.

"Well hello there" he said as he went around pulling at different boxes, "Ah, here we are." He pulled out a box and opened it up. The most beautiful piece of wood I had ever seen was being handed to me. "Well go on, give it a wave" he said. I waved the wand and the vase on the counter exploded. "No, no, wrong one" he said as he went and got two more boxes. The next one was less impressive, and it made a shelf of wands fall down. The third one was even more beautiful than the first. I waved it and it a bright light shone from it. "And that's the one" he said as he examined the wand.

"Very nice wand" he said turning it around, "Tiger wood, Unicorn tail hair core, 11 and ¾" and very flexible." You wand is very good for Charms, defensive spells and sealing magic." We paid for the wand and left the shop. We were leaving when Mom stopped and left me standing at the door of the Ice Cream shop and told me to get some ice cream. I was eating my ice cream when Mom came back holding the most adorable little Tawny owl I had ever seen. "Happy Birthday Gabby" she said as I ran up and hugged her. We then went home. I rest my head and pray for September 1st to come fast. I can't wait to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express and study magic.

The next day I opened the first book that interested me. I opened A History Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, a large book. I never knew that so much could happen. But soon I became bored with old magic and flipped through till I found something more recent. Then I came across something weird about dark times. I read about a man named Tom Riddle later becoming Lord Voldemort and I was hooked. He was so evil and I couldn't put the book down.

Finally, it was September 1st. I got ready and waited hours for Mom to get ready. When she finally got ready it was eight o'clock. She called a cab to be here by nine-thirty so we have enough time to get there. The cab arrived and we drove off toward King's Cross station. Mom paid the cab driver who was VERY confused by Holly my Tawny owl. I ran up the steps and located the barrier for platform 9 ¾. I pushed my trolley over to the wall and ran through. Mom followed.

"You should go on and get on the train. I will make sure your trunk makes it on" she said. I hugged her tightly. "Bye Mom, I will text you all the time" I said. "I have your phone, you can't text" she said through her tears. "Oh right" I said, "I will send Holly all the time" I said. I let go and stepped on the train. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to a school for wizards. I am a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

I walked down the long scarlet train. The compartments were all full. I wandered until I reached the back of the train. There were two boys and a girl in there. I knocked on the door and the older boy opened the door.

"Can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full" I asked. "Yeah, I guess. Wouldn't want you to sit out in the hallway, would we?" he said as I walked in and sat down next to the red headed girl.

"My name is James Potter. This is my younger brother Albus. And this is our cousin Rose Weasley or Rosie." He said. "Potter?" I exclaimed, "Are you related to THE HARRY POTTER?" "Bloody Hell, not again" James said angrily, "What is your blood status?" "What?" I asked shockingly "He means are you muggle born?" Roise asked softly. "Yes I am" I said, "I spent all summer reading A History of Magic. It is my favorite book. I just kept reading the exploits of Harry Potter. I want to meet him."

"James just gets upset when people recognize Uncle Harry from his name" Rosie said. "Ok, I am very sorry James." I said apologetically, "My name is Gabrielle Miller, Gabby for short." "Nice to meet you Gabby" said Albus, "Do you have any siblings who attend Hogwarts?" "Nope, I am an only child. I was very shocked and confused when I got my letter." I explained to them. "A first year" James said, "That's why you freaked out about my name."

"I am a first year too" said Rosie, "Albus is too. What house do you think you will be sorted in to?" "I don't know. I think they all seem like great houses to be in" I said, "I would like to be in Gryffindor because a lot of great witches and wizards came out of that house. But a lot of greats came out of Slytherin too. Ravenclaw is full of smart people, I think I'm smart. And Hufflepuff is not mentioned that much, so I don't know that to think about it."

"I think Hufflepuff would be just dreadful to be in. And so would Slytherin" Albus said. Just then the compartment door opened. A girl with a strange blue and silver badge on came in. "I think you should get your robes on, we are about to arrive soon" she said. "Ok Victorie. We will" said Rosie as she pushed her and me out of the compartment, "We are going to change somewhere else."

We changed into our robes. "Who is Victorie?" I asked. "She is our cousin" Rose replied. "My dad has 5 brothers and a sister. I have eleven cousins, and a brother. 4 of them aren't old enough to go yet. And 3 are first years like me." "That is a massive family" I said, "My dad died, before I was born, in a car accident. So I've never met him."

Just as we reached our compartment, the train came to a stop. We got off the train and heard a great booming voice. "Over hear first years" said the voice. We made our way over and I saw the tallest man I had ever seen standing there holding a lantern. "You're Hagrid aren't you?" asked Albus. "And you're Albus Severus Potter I presume. And you are Rose Weasley right?" Hagrid said. "Yes" Rosie said, "I am Rose." "And who are you?" Hagrid asked. "I am Gabrielle Miller or Gabby for short" I said confidently. "Nice to meet you. I hope you visit me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest" he said, "Now climb in a boat everyone. Three to a boat." We all climbed into a boat and set of for the castle in the distance. I was staring in awe along with the rest of the first years.

We finally crashed on shore and we climbed out of the boats. Hagrid pounded on the door and it opened slowly. An old woman opened the door. She gestured us inside. "Hagrid, you can go to the Great Hall now" she said. He left. "Now, you are about to enter the Great Hall. You will be sorted by the sorting hat into one of 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. You will line up and stay here until I wave you in" she said as she walked into the hall.

She gestured us in. We walked in between four long golden tables. At the end was an old tattered hat on a stool. It then started to sing:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

and we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin.

According to Nearly-Headless.

One by one the old woman started calling out names of students and they put on the hat and were sorted. "Potter, Albus" she called. He tried on the hat and it cried out "GRYFFINDOR." "Weasley, Rose" she called. She put on the hat and it sat for a moment. "Another Weasley. I know what to do with this one though, RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed. "Miller, Gabrielle" the old woman said. I walked up and the hat was placed on me. "Hmmmm… Very peculiar. You have characteristics of all four houses. But one shines through the most. And that would be RAVENCLAW." I smiled and ran over to the table and sat down next to Rosie.


End file.
